its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Mahony
Name: Caitlin Mahony Age: 32 Organization: None Statistics *Personality: Inquisitive, Compassionate, Headstrong, Somber *Occupation: Bartendress at The Admiral's Arms *Ability: None, Human *Gender: Female *Sexuality: Heterosexual *FC: Katie Carr Biography THEN: Caitlin stayed in Cork, Ireland for most of her life. Her parents died in a car crash when she was young, leaving her older brother Ricky to finish raising her. She worked at the family pub, Wandering Rocks, as soon as she was old enough and eventually took it over. Her brother ran a small gang that consisted of friends and Caitlin allowed it to happen in the pub but usually turned a blind eye to the details of their operations. The only times she was involved was when she played getaway driver. Her life was mostly quiet until Ricky’s gang found an amnesiac Peter at the docks. She helped clean Peter up and was immediately curious about him. Peter then helped her fight off men from a rival gang, earning her brother’s begrudging respect, and soon after joined Ricky’s men. Caitlin fell in love with Peter quickly. She was shocked and curious about the abilities that Peter displayed, but was never fearful about him or them. They were just starting to look into who he really was, but the revelations were cut short when Elle Bishop electrocuted Ricky. When she wouldn’t let him leave her behind, they traveled to Montreal, Canada together. Peter’s ability of time travel accidentally placed them in New York City, 2008, in the parallel universe. They were torn apart by CDC officials that found them along the streets and were thoroughly checked for the virus. When Peter prevented the Shanti Virus from being released, Caitlin became trapped in the alternate timeline. Stuck alone, she was eventually deported to Dublin, Ireland, where a compound city of a several thousand lived. After a couple months Caitlin entered a deep depression, realizing that she would not be able to return to the present. She was pulled out of that depression by putting all her focus into the jobs assigned to her. At first she only cleaned and was a errand runner for anyone else that didn’t have the time, but it wasn’t long before she became a sort of caretaker and mediator for the rest of the lost and confused like her. Caitlin’s considerate mindset came in handy often and her compassion often made her lend help to someone that needed it or friendship to the orphans that were forced to act like adults. Not a year passed before she accepted her fate in the decimated world, wary about being hopeful for change anymore. NOW: After the Shanti Virus stabilized and the death count ceased, the rules in the city relaxed. Every few days, Caitlin walked the city with her paint box, exploring with a moment to herself. It was on one of these such day-trips that Caitlin was walking along the Liffey River and saw an area where the air seemed to ripple. She approached it with caution, but walked one step too close, and found herself sucked through. Unbeknownst to her, it was a crack in time. She awoke with a sore head on the concrete of Times Square. Caitlin was shocked by the bustling and very alive city. What was even more surprising, though, was seeing Peter’s name in one of the newspapers. She found him at Fortis with the help of another woman from the parallel universe, named Katherine Randall. Peter wasn’t able to answer all her questions but he was able to answer enough that she isn’t entirely mad at him for leaving her anymore. Now, after two months in the city and main world, she found a job as a bartender at The Admiral’s Arms bar and is sharing an apartment with Katherine, as friends. Caitlin thinks she can make a life out of this. But her pessimism from the parallel universe isn’t gone completely. Notes *Speaks English and Irish Gaelic. (Better with English.) *Swore off relationships after losing a close friend in the alternate timeline. *Has extensive experience with firearms. *Knows bartending and business management. *Likes to paint. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:None Category:Human